Ginkaku
was one of Kumogakure's infamous Gold and Silver Brothers alongside his brother Kinkaku. Background The Gold and Silver Brothers are the most notorious criminals in the history of Kumogakure.Naruto chapter 527, page 4 Once, they were assigned to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but were swallowed whole.Naruto chapter 527, page 5 However, they survived, and thrashed inside the tailed beast's stomach for two weeks, eventually forcing the Nine-Tails to regurgitate them. When in its stomach, they survived by eating the flesh of the beast. An elderly Kumo-nin noted that when the fox finally regurgitated the brothers, they both came out looking like miniature versions of the beast due to having acquired a portion of the fox's chakra.Naruto chapter 529, pages 3-4 During a peace treaty ceremony between Konohagakure's Second Hokage and Kumogakure's Second Raikage, the two brothers staged a coup d'état that left the Hokage on the brink of death. Personality Ginkaku believes that a shinobi of Kumogakure must be prepared to sacrifice their comrades if it means to accomplish a goal, and he praised Darui for attacking without concerning himself with the hostage he had taken.Naruto chapter 527, page 14 He also believes that words are potent weapons in battle, and is considered a disgrace to Kumogakure due to his indiscriminate underhanded nature and use of deceit, and betrayal indiscriminately in battle and will even attack their own comrades.Naruto chapter 528, page 3 Ginkaku cared deeply for his brother, whose name was his most said word. Before being sealed into the Benihisago, he pleaded for his brother to help him. Appearance Ginkaku, like his brother, was a relatively burly shinobi, albeit smaller than his sibling. He had light-coloured eyes with dark-coloured sclera,Naruto chapter 527, page 4 grey-toned skin (depicted as fair-coloured in the anime),Naruto volume 56 as well as long, silver hair cover with prominent dark tips, arranged in a style reminiscent of a Native American headdress. These features are accentuated by the presence of two distinctive horns on his head as well as a light-coloured rectangular marking on his nose. He also had the same characteristic whisker-like marks on his face as Naruto Uzumaki due to the Nine-Tails' influence on them. His typical attire was comprised from the standard Kumogakure flak jacket, worn over a purple, high-collared, sleeveless uniform, a purple forehead protector, and a pair of simple wrist-guards. The kanji for was tattooed on his right shoulder. Along with this, he typically carried a large gourd around his neck attached to a thick rope. Abilities Ginkaku and his brother are well known for their prowess during their lifetime, so much so that one Kumogakure shinobi trembled in fear when he saw them and the Fourth Raikage considered disregarding his duties as leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces to personally confront the pair. The brothers both possess enormous chakra reserves, likely due to having acquired the Nine-Tails' chakra (which they received after being trapped inside its belly for two weeks). Furthermore, he and Kinkaku were the only ones who were able to use the five treasured tools gathered by Kumogakure.Naruto chapter 527, pages 9-10 Treasured Tools The brothers wielded the five Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, all of which cost a large amount of chakra, enough to kill normal humans before they can utilise the tools properly. Because of this incredible feat, Ginkaku, like his brother, was considered a weapon specialist. The brothers can use them due to the combination of their high chakra level and the fox's chakra. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō and Shichiseiken, they can capture their opponent's and body, sealing them away for good. The Bashōsen allows them to create any of the five basic elements.Naruto chapter 527, page 5 Jinchūriki Transformations Though not shown, Ginkaku like his brother also had a Nine-Tails chakra shroud. An elderly Kumogakure ninja mentions them both looking like that when Kurama spat them out after two weeks within its stomach.Naruto chapter 529, page 3 The Fourth Raikage mentioned that during their time inside the beast they ate the flesh from its stomach in order to survive, which allowed them to take on the form of Kurama.Naruto chapter 529, page 4 Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Ginkaku is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. Emerging from the sea near the Land of Lightning's coast, alongside his brother and among the White Zetsu Army, the two engage the opposing First Division. Confronted by Darui, he remarks that it was pathetic that they of all people would be used in the Second Hokage's technique, considering they defeated him. Irritated by Darui's insolent tone, he retrieves the Shichiseiken from Kinkaku and with the Benihisago underarm, begins to battle the former. Switching opponents, Ginkaku is able to sever and confine Samui and Atsui's word souls. After tossing the sword to his brother, Atsui is tricked into uttering his most said word, allowing Ginkaku to seal him away. He then takes Samui hostage and tries to make them surrender, but struck by a guided barrage, she manages to escape. Hailing them both as true Kumo-nin, Ginkaku seals Samui despite her silence, before cursing Darui in his confusion. Praising Darui for discerning that the curse will activate even if he remains silent, Ginkaku reiterates that deceit and betrayal were ideal tactics for shinobi, but when called a disgrace, he becomes enraged at the delluded "pawn" of the Raikage. However, just as Ginkaku was about to seal him, Darui's most said word changes whilst being absorbed, allowing him to escape unbeknown to the brothers. Knocked into Kinkaku from behind, Ginkaku touches the Kōkinjō, before being cursed by Darui after he commandeers the other tools. Separated from one another, Ginkaku fearfully requests his brother's help, yet as was his most used word, he is instead sucked into the confines of the Benihisago. By nightfall, Tobi arrived at the battlefield and took both the Benihisago and Kohaku no Jōhei, each containing one of the brothers inside, intending to use their Kurama chakra to help enact his Eye of the Moon Plan. During the fight between Tobi and Naruto, Tobi decided to move ahead with his plans and tossed the Benihisago with Ginkaku still inside the gourd into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Trivia * literally means "Silver Horn". * Ginkaku's most frequently spoken word is his brother's name, .Naruto chapter 528, page 14 * Both Ginkaku and his brother are likely based on two characters from the Chinese classic "Journey to the West". In this story, Kinkaku and Ginkaku are two demon king brothers, known as the and the . The siblings possess five treasured tools; one of which, called the , had the ability to suck in their opponents, before melting them once they were trapped within. This item presumably served as the inspiration behind the distinctive gourd that Ginkaku is seen with in the Naruto series. * Due to the brothers' ability to assimilate Kurama's chakra by eating its flesh, the Fourth Raikage suspected them to be distantly related to the Sage of the Six Paths. * When Ginkaku débuted in the anime, he was depicted without the plating on his nose seen in the manga. * Ginkaku and Kinkaku are also temples in Kyōto, Japan. The Temple of the Silver Pavilion is called Ginkaku and the Temple of the Gold Pavilion is called Kinkaku. * In ''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 269, Ginkaku and his brother Kinkaku were both seen with whisker-like marks on their faces before they were even consumed by Kurama. Quotes * (To Darui) "Hey sometimes "speech is silver", right? A silver tongue can trick anyone! Right now your problem is '''dead silence'."Naruto chapter 528, page 2 * (To Darui) "Words are just another tool people use to trick one another with lies. In the shinobi world, deceit and betrayal are fantastic battle strategies… Words are just another ninja tool." References de:Ginkaku ru:Гинкаку